Una Trampa de Amor
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Es la primera vez que publíco así que espero q sean amables y ojalá les guste. La historia va ligada al capitulo en donde Eliza les coloca la Trampa a Candy y a Terry pero lo que Eliza no sabe es que esa trampa.. será una trampa de amor.


**Una Trampa de Amor.**

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a **__**Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**_ _**Igarashi **_

En la habitación del Colegio San Pablo, estaba Candy pensando en Terry como ya era habitual, sin duda alguna se había enamorado por completo de él. Las Vacaciones en Escocia, su primer beso, todo había sido tan emocionante tan lindo, de solo pensarlo su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

- Debo hablar con Terry.- Decía Candy con un suspiro.- Debo decirle esto que siento cada vez mas fuerte en mi corazón, también debo pedirle disculpas por esa cachetada… es que fue tan repentino! Así sin mas me besó! Pero ahora que se como es, y como el siente. Se que lo hizo con el corazón… a Terry le cuesta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos y estoy segura que ese beso significa q le gusto tanto como me gusta el a mi. Haaaaa! .- gritó Candy de frustración.- Pero si no fuera tan engreído, ¡seguro va a alardear si le digo que me gusta! ¿ que hago?

Aaay Terry! Me haces enfadar de solo pensar en ti!.- Dijo la pecosa cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Candy estaba soñando con Terry despierta, cuando siente que alguien toca la puerta, desprevenida como estaba trató de quitar su cara de enamorada para que no la notaran.

- Adelante.-

- Hola Candy! , soy yo Patty! Tenía que entregarte algo , pero tiene que ser en tus propias manos de seguro te va a poner feliz!

- ¿Enserio? Patty dime, dime que es!.- decía Candy impaciente

- Es una carta la encontré en el buzón en donde voy a buscar las cartas de Stear.- dijo Patty muy sonrojada.- Pero esta no es de el .. y supuse que debería ser de Terry. Tal vez Stear le contó.. así que ábrela!

Candy estaba muy asombrada, una carta de Terry! Esto es algo completamente nuevo. - Esta bien la leeré!.-

'' Candy por favor dirígete a los establos esta noche, necesito hablar urgente contigo. Rompe la nota luego de leerla''

¿Urgente?… ¿que le habrá pasado? ¿Patty que será?.- Le preguntaba Candy a su amiga

- No lo se Candy, pero tengo un mal presentimiento mejor no vayas! Puede ser una trampa.

- No.. no lo creo si Terry me necesita tengo que ir. Confía en mi Patty nada me pasará.

- Esta bien Candy , pero no rompas la nota, aunque diga lo contrario guárdala.

- Lo haré Patty! Y gracias!.- Dijo abrazando a su amiga diciéndole que estuviera tranquila que nada iba a pasar.

Ya era de Noche y Candy se fue acercando a los Establos muy nerviosa. Algo le decía que estaba mal .. que no debería estar ahí pero ¿si era verdad? ¿ Sí Terry la necesitaba? Tenía que ir.

- ¿Terry? Estás ahí?

- Pasa Candy.- dijo Terry desde la oscuridad prendiendo una vela.- ¿Que pasa Candy? ¿Que me querías decir?

- ¿ Como? No eras tú el que tenía que decirme algo importante? , recibí tu nota diciéndome que me tenías que decir algo y debíamos citarnos aquí. – Decía Candy cada vez mas nerviosa.. algo estaba mal.

- Es una trampa, yo recibí la misma nota .. ven! .- Dijo Terry agarrando de la mano a Candy , al sentir su perfecta y delicada mano, le dio un brinco el corazón , después de las vacaciones de Verano en Escocia lo único que quería era volver a tener algún contacto físico con Candy. – Será mejor que nos escondamos, si no me equívoco puede ser una trampa para que nos pillen acá y nos expulsen, así que escondamos acá atrás junto con Teodora ella no soporta a otra gente así que estaremos a salvo.

- Pee—r-o Terry… yoo ll-e t-t-engo miedo a-a l—os caa-ballos.- Decía Candy nerviosa de solo pensar que debía esconderse con un caballo aún no se sanaba de ese miedo.

- Candy, mi pecosa….- decía Terry muy tiernamente, tomándola de la cara .- recuerda lo que hablamos en Escocia, nada te pasara. Aparte estarás conmigo y tu sabes… .- dijo mirándole de forma pícara.- Nada malo te pasará a mi lado. Soy tu Romeo.

Candy se sentía en las nubes '' Mi Pecosa''! que lindo sonaba de sus labios cuando le decía eso!

- Esta bien Terry.. mejor vamos rápido antes que nos pillen

Y así se escondieron detrás de Teodora guardando completo silencio y apagando la vela, solo se sentía sus corazones galopando a toda fuerza ahí los dos solos en la oscuridad.. era algo sin duda mágico pero a la vez inquietante .. porque lo que temían paso.

Abrieron la puerta de los Establos y entraron las Hermanas junto con Eliza y su amiga .. Debían suponer que ella estaba detrás de todo esto.

- Y bien Eliza? Dijiste que aquí encontraríamos a Terry Grandchester y a Candy juntos! y no se ve nadie , ¿ que ocurre Eliza?

- Pero Hermana Gray! Se suponía que debían estar aca! Hay q revisar el lugar!

Y así registraron el lugar aunque la hermana Gray ya estaba dudando de Eliza.. Decidieron buscar algún rastro de ellos dos.

Candy y Terry estaban en completo silencio, nerviosos y con rabia. De solo pensar que Eliza les tendió una trampa a Terry la ira que tenía por dentro estaba que explotaba , las hermanas se iban acercando al lugar de Teodora y con miedo Terry hizo que Teodora tirara unas patadas para que se largaran de ahí.

Con el Relincho de Teodora y unas cuantas patadas que tiró , las hermanas y Eliza se asustaron y se fueron.

- Exijo una explicación Eliza Leegan. ¿Dónde están?

- H-er-mana Gray .. yy—o … no se que decir , todo debía salir cc—om-o lo pl-aneado.- Y sin darse cuenta la Tonta de Eliza reveló su plan y su trampa.

- Así que usted planeó todo esto no? Debí imaginarlo… a pesar de todo esos dos .. no son capaces de llegar a eso.. Llamaré a sus padres para que se vaya de este colegio esto es el colmo Eliza!

Eliza se puso a llorar impotente .. esa huérfana le ganó.. y ahora ella será expulsada

Y así las hermanas y ella se fueron.

Candy y Terry pudieron respirar tranquilos , el peligro había pasado.

- Jajajajaja.- se reía Terry.

- ¿De que te ríes Terry? Estuvieron apunto de atraparnos!

- Hay pecosa! , me río de la Hermana Gray! No la escuchaste? Dijo '' a pesar de todo esos dos no son capaces de llegar a eso'' jajajaja me sorprende que haya dicho eso de los dos rebeldes de este colegio! E igual se equívoco porque igual estamos aca!

- Jajajaja tienes razón Terry , uff…. Menos mal que todo salió bien. Pero esa Eliza debí suponer que había sido ella… menos mal que ya no estará aca!

- Sí tienes razón pecosa.. Tengo tanta rabia contra ella! Es una arpía! Pero ya no estará aca para molestarnos más.- Decía Terry enfadado pero más tranquilo.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose intensamente a los ojos diciéndose todo lo que sentían con solo mirarse, al haber estado en esa trampa y al ser casi descubiertos, entendieron que querían estar juntos para siempre.

- Terry… yoo..

- Shhhh… .- Le decía Terry colocando sus dedos en la boca de Candy. – No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento.

'' Terry , el Chico que amo.. el chico que me ama''.- Pensaba Candy nerviosa y con su respiración acelerada.

- Candy yo… ¡ Al diablo! Mejor te lo demuestro.

Con esa decisión Terry se fue acercando y colocó sus labios en los labios de su pecosa, esta vez ella no se lo rechazó, por lo que le dio nuevas energías a Terry para poder seguir en su asalto de amor.

Poco a poco Candy fue tomando confianza e inconcientemente subió sus brazos para pasarlos por el cuello de Terry y así profundizar más ese maravilloso beso.

- Abre la boca mi pecosa… deja mostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.- Decía Terry con una voz ronca y extremadamente seductora.

¿ Le quedaban piernas? ¿ le quedaba conciencia? ¿Estaba viva? , un millón de sentimientos le pasaron por todo el cuerpo , Candy estaba en las nubes igual que Terry , el la amaba! Y así poco a poco con mucha inocencia fue abriendo su tímida boca para recibir a Terry.

Con esa Bienvenida, Terry fue introduciendo lentamente su lengua para sentir a Candy, el primer contacto hizo que Terry se estremeciera al ver la repuesta favorable y deseosa de Candy. Al sentir como ella también buscaba su lengua, Terry dejó de pensar en ese momento.

Y así Jadeando y con un leve gemido que lanzó Candy, Terry se dio cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y Candy no merecía que se propasara producto de su pasión, así que lentamente se fue alejando de su boca y abriendo sus ojos , para poder ver esas esmeraldas que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez los vio, eran la luz de su vida, y de su corazón. No iba a dejar a Candy por ningún motivo, se fue alejando y traviesamente agarró el labio inferior de Candy y lo mordió juguetonamente, todo esto lo hacía mirándola a los ojos con un brillo pícaro y seductor.

- Bueno.. Candy , mi pecosa.. ¿Adonde aprendiste a besar así? Oh .. ¿Es que acaso soy tan irresistible que te dejaste llevar por el amor que me tienes?

- Cállate Terry!.- Le decía Candy furiosa.. Pero con el corazón galopándole a mil fuerzas por horas. Su Terry, su querido Terry la amaba! , Dios… estaba en el cielo, este hombre besaba como un mismo Dios! Y desde cuando que pensaba así?.- Terry yo.. ósea tú.. tu me gustas.. es más te lo voy a decir TE AMO! Aunque trataba de pensar lo contrario.. me gustas demasiado.. ya no lo puedo negar.. por eso te bese así , y no me enseño nadie! Tu has sido el primero y único que me ha besado! Idiota!

Terry se quedó sin aire! Afín su pecosa le dijo que lo amaba su pecosa! Su adorada monas pecas! . – Candy.. mi adorada Candy.- dijo poniendo sus dedos en la mejilla sonrosada de ella.- lamento haberte devuelto esa cachetada.. Fue un error y no fue de caballero.. por favor perdóname no puedo dormir tranquilo.. Siempre veo tu cara y como te pegue.. Dios.. lo lamento! Eres tan delicada , y fuerte a la vez eres una flor Candy.. y a las flores no se les golpea..

Candy estaba tan emocionada por sus palabras le dijo que era su flor.. Dios! Terry puede ser tan tierno cuando quiere.. y su mirada, su sonrisa… lo amaba tanto!

- No te preocupes tontito… yo también te pido disculpas por golpearte, no lo debí haber hecho.. es q me tomaste por sorpresa y yoo.. y yo…

- shhh, Al diablo con todo Candy.. demos vuelta la pagina.. y estemos juntos.. por dios Pecosa te amo!, nunca he querido a alguien así en mi vida… eres la luz de mi vida.

- Oh Terry! Te amo!.- Dijo Candy abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas como si ese momento fuera un sueño!

- Jajajaja tranquila pecosa, se que te soy totalmente irresistible , pero bueno.. es normal, siempre tengo este efecto en las chicas. – Dijo Fanfarroneándose.

Candy que se enfureció tanto con ese comentario tan arrogante que empujó a Terry y trato de irse pero el la agarra por detrás y la aprieta a su cuerpo duro y calido.

- Pecosa… sabes que es broma. .- Dijo susurrándole en el oído tan sensualmente que a Candy se le erizaron todos los pelos.- Sabes que eres la única en mi corazón y eso no va a cambiar.

- ¿De verdad Terry?.- Decía Candy con tristeza y vergüenza.- a ti te siguen muchas mujeres, porque eres atractivo y ellas son lindas.. pero yo.. no lo soy tanto.

A ver pecosa! No voy a permitir que te degrades así, eres hermosa, tienes unos ojos que son capaces de alumbrar hasta la noche mas oscura , tu aroma, tu cabello, tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera Candy. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas.- Le dijo Terry colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Escúchame bien pecosa.. eres única en mi corazón.

Y sin pensarlo Candy con toda la emoción que sentía en su corazón impulsivamente posó sus labios en Los de Terry besándolo , para que supiera lo importante que era para ella. Terry se sorprendió pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besar esos labios, saborearlos.. lo tenían hechizado.

Se fueron separando y colocaron sus cabezas una pegada a la otra.

-Te amo

- Te amo

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose por la coincidencia.

- Debo agradecerle a Eliza por esta trampa, sin ella no pude hacer esto Pecosa.- le decía Terry acariciando su cabello con suma ternura.-

- Es cierto Terry, yo tampoco hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto.- Decía Candy sonrojada y feliz.-

Al rato se separaron y Terry le preguntó a Candy.

- Así que pecosa.. me encuentras atractivo he? Si que te gusto…. bueno ¿a quien no le gustaría?.- dijo arrogantemente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Oh cállate Terry, sabía que si te decía esas cosas , ibas a creerte más de lo que te crees, Aristócrata creído! .

- Jjajaja con que ese es mi apodo '' Aristócrata creído'' jajaja te la voy a dejar pasar, mona pecas.

- Jajajaj Terry nunca cambiarás y estaré loca pero así me gustas.

- y eso que no has visto mi lado más fogoso Candy… .- Le dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada que era toda intención.. y tu también me gusta tal cual eres..

- Terry no digas esas cosas!.- decía Candy roja como un tomate por las cosas que decía su aristócrata, pero aún así lo amaría siempre. - Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros dormitorios podrían venir.

- Tienes razón Candy, pero antes… .- La tomo de la cintura, la dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente con suma delicadeza y ternura. - Te amo pecosa de mi vida, no te diré que sueñes conmigo porque se que lo harás.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- También te quiero Terry, te amo! Nunca te dejaré, ahora salgamos de aquí , si nos encuentran nos pueden expulsar o castigar.

- Al diablo con el Castigo y el honor Candy!. Por mi me quedaría por el resto de la vida aquí contigo.- Dijo abrazándola.

- Y yo también Terry.- Decía Candy de igual modo pasando su mano por la hermosa cara de su Romeo.

- Bueno vamos.. o si no nunca saldremos de aquí.- le dijo Terry con un puchero dándole a entendender que no se quería ir de ahí.

Y así con sumo cuidado cerraron los establos y Terry acompaño a Candy a su habitación para hacerla pasar por la ventana que menos mal que estaba abierta.

- Adiós mi aristócrata , te amo! Nos vemos mañana en la segunda colina de Ponny.-

- Ahí estaré mi Pecosa cuídate!.- Dijo dándole un último beso en sus labios, sin duda soñaría con esta mágica noche.

Fue entonces cuando Candy entró a su dormitorio, y vio como Terry se dirigía al suyo, se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa gigante. Lo mismo pasaba con Terry, los dos estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro, y esta noche fue maravillosa, se dijeron lo que sentían, lo que les gustaba.. sin duda había que agradecérselo a Eliza

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, soñando con ese maravilloso beso y esa hermosa noche esperando que fuera ya otro día para juntarse en la Colina y besarse con todo su amor, porque este amor duraría para siempre. Un amor que se realizó gracias a una Trampa.

Una trampa de amor.

**Fin**


End file.
